his life
by bretnorris0
Summary: an au where jaune had to tell every one about his transcrips and his 'friends' act differnt will he find a way to have his team and team rwby on his side or will he be alone m do to sad themes i do NOT own rwby
1. Chapter 1

his life

an **jaune arc is a person who doesnt have much who gives this is his life**

jaune arc POV

i  just had a fight with yang it didnt last long all i could do was try to block the punch but i was not fast or strong enough to block it so i got his in the face and was ..knocked out i woke up in the the hall do to the fact i was being dragged by weiss schnee my crush... she was dragging me by my hoodie she we where past the lunch room and almost to the inferiority i heard her mubbling

"why is he hear he cant even use his aura"

"useless"

"grimbait"

we where about to get to the hall of the nurse but i started tearing thinking what my dad says about me ..useless...a mistake ..my eyes got watering i grabbed her wrist she looked at me shocked she let go of my hoodie and i turned my head to look at her

"thank you for "helping" but i think bait should not get help"

i told weiss with pain in my voice i walked out of the hall and headed down to mr port class and bumped into Glenda good witch i looked up to her in her green eye and she adjusted her glasses

"mr arc can you tell me why you are not in the nurse office?" she asked annoyed and mad

"IM FINE" i snapped i been bulled all week do to EVERY do to i had to tell every one about my fake transcripts nora rin yang blake they acting like i am not a person like im a rat to them i could not take it

"im sorry miss goodwitch" i told her she looked at me hurt

"look mr arc if you are still mad about me makeing sure you told team rwby and yours about your transcripts then you can leave " she said i looked at my teacher she had to her job even out of class she helped me some times cause she know's... and i left. i got to my team room witch i am not leader any more to do the fact i should not be here its now nora who now hates me ..i dont sleep in the room ..i sleep in the closet with all the stuff and there no space..

i enter the bath room and brushed my teeth and felt a sharp pain in the back of my mouth i felt blood and i put my hand in my mouth and felt it where and pulled out a tooth ..

i put the tooth in my hoodie and went to sleep in an pile of old news paper to rest my head and went to sleep

line break

we have a mission ..my team with team ruby to take care of some grimm im thinking of using ..it

 **flash back**

im sleeping and my sister call me lilly and told me how to use my subtance

..self destruct and never use it ...

flash back end


	2. Chapter 2

**alright this is an an**

 **now i want a challang**

 **try to make a jaune fanfction about him with very sad shit and private message me them so i can work with ideas cause i was going my other corssovers sorry :( but I WANT TO SEE YOURS GUYS IDAES so show me them you sexy sun of guns**


	3. boo-

his **life part two**

 **an hey you sexy sun of guns hope you like this part shout out to rubyguy2015 be for i made bretnorris0 i read his fanfction so check him o**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

jaune arc pov

my substance is to die...to blow up

i will never use it unless i have to my sisters ..i cant leave them dad always treated me like a peace of crap

but they always try to make it better for me i can leave them at all ..but they wont have to worry about me ...NO i cant i yelled in my mind

we where heading to emerald forest my team didnt even look at me they never looked at me right phrrya was the only one kind to me but .. i read her scroll she wished she had a stronger partner "but hes kind heart" ya but a fake i was thinking

and ruby ..she is still kind to me we even hang out but she been studying lately with weiss who hates me ...'if she knew why i liked her' i thought with a tear she just like Hanna my sister who was a huntress she ..died protecting me that why i still use Crocea Mors she used it to make sure i was safe like how i want to help ruby looked at and worried

"jaune why are you crying?"

"maybe its because hes a fake" said blake

"emily" i said every one looked at me with a who that face

"she was my sister i was thinking about how she died to my fault that also why i use Crocea Mors"

every one looked at me only phrrya and ruby looked at me with a face of pitty and no on else cared

after the bullhead landed we splited up and looked for grimm to kill and we would meet up in the center in 30 minutes

we found a pack of beowolf's the alpha saw us and growl and nora out of no where slamed it with her hammer while ren kick the one next to it and phrrya was shooting the ones that they are not talking care of while i found one behind us i pulled out my Crocea Mors and charged it phrrya looked at me and i swang like crazy ... and i only choped off an arm it swang at me and knocked me into a rock and she shot it and went back to killing the others

30 mins later

we made it to a filed out in the forest weiss went up

"how many have you guys killed?"

"a couple of pacts" said nora

"and jaune got his ass kicked each time and ya dont think i didnt see that "

i put my head down in shame

and we heard a nose and out came a lizman

(lizard +man)

it is a grimm on its two legs and is about 6,4 it has spikes on its back and a tail its supppper strong and it takes ...a dozen huntress and hunters to kill one

"oh no" i heard weiss say

i saw ren shooting it and no effect and nora blowing it up no effect weiss blake yang shooting it no effect

 _flash back_

how strong its it lilly?"

"enough to kill a pack of lizmen and more"

"...that strong?"

"yes emily mavis have it its in our geans"

"... do you?"

"yes but i would not use it tho just .plz dont lil jaune "

"i wont unless i have to"

"ok

 _flash back end_

 _' do i have to do i have to use it ?"_

 _i wa_ s thinking deeply yang charged it and puched it hard as she can but ...it grabed to the fist and used it knee on her elbow and braking her arm and throwing it right at phrrya knowing them both out

i yelled right at it jumping on its back making sure i did not get hit by the spike and be gone to blow red making a zoooww zooow nose

"JAUNE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" i heard ruby yell

"im sorry (tear) my substance i founed out is to self destruct and its strong enough to kill this thing i know we dont have the man power"

"jaune this is not needed" ruby said and every one looked aat me worried blake weiss ren

i felt my life gorwing warmer and weaker 10.9,,8..7..6.5.4...3..2 and about i was to end it i was a piller shoot right at it thought its chest and between my legs and passed out only thing see good witch and my sister mavis

 **ok one rubyguy2015 sorry for that bit of spam my fat finger sent the same thing twist and i got a fat finger sooo ya lol and how was that every one thing are getting juicier by the day now**


	4. AN

**_ok ok an and thinking_**

 ** _pm me about this do you guys went to see jaune a sayian orrrrr a ruby x neon orrrrrrrrrr want more ruby x chara or blake a shadow dragon slayer_**

 ** _ps hope you guy like this so far its been fun my adhd is strong today lol_**


	5. ok this a bit sad now

**_his life part 3_**

 ** _btw some abused -and alcoholism themes so ya triggerd warning_**

mavis pov

i used my subtance my 2nd one my conduction is rare a duel substance i can make anything that i could think ANYTHING bigger it is or harder it is more it takes out of me of but it takes a lot out of me i had on my pink tank top and yellow jeans i came with glynda goodwitch with a report a lizman with near the area sense im the 5th strongest huntress and shes the 1st strongest huntress we could take care of it with no problem but we also got a report students from beacon was gonna be here so we hurried and ..'jaune god why' i thought

i was greeted by jaune team and team rwby 'wow ozpin got some nice students just ..not to lil bunny'

we went on the bullhead i made a arua tracker to make sure jaune ok i made it just in time befor...we lost him

"sooo your mavis arc" said nora one of jaune team mate

"yep"

"while he should not be here we could of handled it he fake his way in here" she told me

glynda is a good friend she told me what she did

"i know i made his transcripts" i said with a sigh my short blond hair just a bit longer tickled by the look weiss gived me

"YOU DID WHAT!" she snaped

"he untrained and should no-" ren was tell me calm as he could a bit ticked but i snaped... they dont know

"ITS BETTER THEN LIVING WITH A DRUNK DAD" i snapped they dont know jaune or our family how hard me had in i made sure hes fine every one looked at me i was still mad pissed i started to cry

"jaune dad hes drinks hes a monster want jaune to be the perfect hunter hes didnt given him a normal dinner like out just pumpkin pete's cereal" phrrya was hurt by this

" he didnt let him read just trained and sense emily death he.. lost his ..will and went into a coma for a year and that why he is weak" glynda put a hand on my shoulder ..my love knowing why this is so hard

"and all you do is bullie him that why he is a leader HE LOVES LIFE UNLIKE MOST OF YOU" i cried and glynda hugged me

no one talked the whole ride

i went into jaune team and we put him on the bed and phrrya set next to me i know that face any where

"so you jaune partner?" i asked

"ya and ironic huh"

"ya" i laughed a bit

"hes a good man ..i wish i could help him"

we where looking and i saw a lil bunny toy on the floor it was on a dresser

"so he still has it" i said with a smile

"what that?"

flash back 

_mavis pov still_

 _"jaune jaune " i was calling my brother in his room we was working out i snuck in some pudding for him_

 _"he mavis" i smiled hes the youngest out of all of s_

 _"i got some thing for you "_

 _"what?"_

 _i showed him the pudding and he taked it and smiled_

 _and came in Emily_

 _she was the 2nd oldest and had some thing behind her back and kneeled to jaune_

 _"jaune look im sorry how dad acts to should not be treated like this and ..happy birthday" she given him a toy lil pink bunny he loved it and made sure nothing happened to it"_

flash back end

 _i cried and looked at jaune who getting better_ _he_ has a chance to change teams today but didnt why?

weiss pov

'he almost died to make sure we where safe but he cant be here hes fake being the way he is

 _blake pov_

'that why he reads comic books he teaching him self how to read' i thought looking up the arc substance

'so he ..had a hard life more then me i almost died with ruby but he saw his some one in his family died right in front of him ' i thought

 _wby pov_

'but he should not be here'


	6. Chapter 6 AN 2

for those who looked at my other stuff and like them (btw i do not know how to look at my fanfics like the how many people look at it )

i know what you saying

norris norris where the other shits

dont worry stuff will be up for ALL 3

anndddd i have a contest i want to see your guys make jaune hated by his 'firends' and i want to see how you guys put it


	7. sadness

**AN GONNA REWRITE THE 1-5 and ps English is not my 1st language so lets DO THIS**

nora pov

this week been hard mavis made sure jaune gets a bed so i have to sleep where jaune been sleeping ..in the closet and its HURTS 'how can he fight and sleep like this' i thought it was night time and dark i was looking around i never really been in hear and i was borde and i found a lil pink book with the words 'dairy' on it it had the key right next to it ..i open to it

day of beacon #1 

i become a leader why why i dont know what im doing ( **AN KIND OF LIKE ME)**

there me nora ren and phrrya and we form team jnpr

..why me why do i have to lead i dont know what im doing i should not even be here

but there phrrya she smart and faster and like 10 times stronger then me

ren just like her fast and a ninja

and nora she ...very beautiful and like a kid funny and cool i wish i was more like her

end

i read that page and the hand writing was bad but i could read it i went to the next page

day of beacon #20

i dont use this much but it help me calm like today im being blacked mail about the transcripts i have to collect 6 jars of sap

why 6 there 5 of us

oh while

nora ..i wish i was like her

phrrya so kind and funny

ren hes like that one silent brother you wish you had i love my team i know i can trust them

end

i cried he trust us he cared for us he..loved us i turned the page scared

day of beacon #24 

cardin told ozpin and goodwitch about my transcripts and now im not being kicked out but one im loseing the role of leader THANK GOD and i have to tell my team and team rwby about them i know my team have faith in me they wont hope nora and ren are good friends and i would like to hang out with her and let my ..'inner child out' do to my dad..didnt let me have friends they wont leave my side and i have faith they wont see me any different

end

i cried stream of tear ran down my eye my vison became clouded by tears 'he trusted us he cared and he was my friend and i brook his heart DAM it im a huntress but he faked being hear he lied ..but he lied and if he did tell us the truth be for thinks might have been the same' i thought i cant sleep that night i lied there thinking should i trust him again no he lied to us to me HIS TEAM but ..i should at least let him sleep in a bed

Weiss pov

i was thinking what mavis said "HE LOVES LIFE" she snapped i was thinking and looked up jaune

he has 7 sister 6 alive and her reports

:emily arc took her little brother out on a mission to get away form his father and found a town attacked by grimm jaune stayed on the horse they where on and she attacked the grimm having the town but a beowolf was right behind him and she took the slash causing her death but she took in out bearly just in time:

' is that why hes wanted to become a hunter' i was thinking feeling sorry for jaune

i looked at a picture of emily 'OMG' i yelled in my mind i saw the picture 'that why he wanted to be friends' i thought

it was a girl that looked just like weiss but blond hair and bit more fat and a scare on her left eye not her right

' he just wanted to see his sister in a way that why he wanted to be friends and keeped hitting on me' i left a tear and think what i should do


	8. Chapter 8

his life

 **hello its been a long time**

jaune pov

i woke up last thing i r ember is me trying to blow up the lizman and ..mavis saved me

i saw that i saw on my old bed and a note

: _lil bunny you me and your "team" are gonna talk when you wake up meet me in room 667 next to mr ports class:_

 _ps love you_

 _glynda good witch_

i got dressed went to room 667

mavis glnyna team rwby and mine where sitting there looks lke mr ports room

"jaune please sit down" said mavis

"ok" i sat down next to my sister

"jaune i need to tell you some thing " said miss goodwitch

"yes"

"jaune we are now faimly"

 **i know i been lazy and traning for a karate contest wish me luck**


	9. AN 2

**ok i know its been a long time with this and i want you guys to remake his life IM not GIVING UP ON THIS butttt i would like to see other concepts soooo lets do it guys**

 **ok now 2nd order i been studying sooooo i think i got a better idea on the English language. so that grammar re reading ALLL my stuff ..i got a lot of stuff i have to fix**

 **and final i got 3rd place**


End file.
